The Story of Broken Heart
by Wu Zee
Summary: Hei Chanyeol! Untuk saat ini tolong biarkan aku mengingatmu. Meskipun sebentar lagi aku akan menangis hebat, tapi Chanyeol-ah, aku ingin mengingatnya. Saat-saat antara kau dan aku. Cuma kita berdua. -Kyungsoo [Crack Pair - Chansoo]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Story of Broken Heart**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo**

**[Warning!]**

**This is just fanfiction. Fanfiction, remember. So, it's not real. I'm not own the cast, I just own this story. Please don't be so emotional and brutal. I just want to write out something in my mind. If you like this story, you can express it in the comments. If you think this is not good enough, you can tell me too in the comments. But, if you hate it too much, please... just keep it by yourself. I accept criticism, but not bashing.**

**And...**

**This is Genderswitch. So, Dont read this story if you dont like and hate it too much.**

**Thanks, Happy Reading...**

**PROLOG**

Sore itu langit tampak cerah. Angin semilir membuat rerumputan bergoyang dengan lembut. Gemerisik air yang mengalir pada sebuah aliran kecil air menambah syahdu simfoni alam yang di kolaborasikan bersamaan dengan kicauan burung. Duduk di antara gundukan batu, gadis manis yang memandang jauh melewati batas cakrawala itu seolah menjadi fosil hidup yang mempercantik panorama alam.

Gadis itu, Do Kyungsoo, menatap kagum pada hamparan padang rumput dihadapannya. _Masih sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu_, pikirnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, sebelum kemudian tersenyum hambar. Sejujurnya dia tak kuasa menatap kembali lembaran kenangannya bersama lelaki itu. Lelaki yang selama tujuh tahun ini selalu ada di sampingnya, apapun keadaannya. Lelaki yang selama tujuh tahun itu pula terus-menerus menjadi bayangannya. Lelaki yang dulu selalu membuatnya dilanda berbagai macam perasaan. Hah! Meskipun sulit, tapi Kyungsoo ingin mengenangnya, lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sekali lagi menghela nafas berat. Hanya dengan mengingat namanya berbagai macam kenangan memaksanya untuk kembali ke masa lalu, masa-masanya bersama laki-laki itu. Entah disaat dia dan lelaki itu tertawa, marah dan juga menangis. Kyungsoo kangen sekali saat seperti itu. Saat-saat yang tak mungkin kembali padanya dan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk memandang hamparan langit biru, merasakan sapuan lembut udara sore hari. Saat itu, ketika setitik air jatuh bergulir dari sepasang mata coklatnya, Kyungsoo berkata pada langit biru.

_Hei Chanyeol! Untuk saat ini tolong biarkan aku mengingatmu. Meskipun sebentar lagi aku akan menangis hebat, tapi Chanyeol-ah, aku ingin mengingatnya. Saat-saat antara kau dan aku. Cuma kita berdua._


	2. Bagian I

**First Meeting**

.

.

.

_**Sejak awal, kau adalah pencuri. Kau curi hatiku dan aku adalah korbanmu yang rela kau curi hatinya.**_

Do Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kursi halte bus dengan sebuah novel baru yang sedang dia baca saat rintik hujan pertama menyapa tanah. Yang kemudian memaksanya menengadah, lalu kemudian mendengus kesal. Sesaat setelahnya Kyungsoo merapikan barang-barangnya dan berjalan cepat dibawah tangis langit yang kian menderas. Dan saat ini di bawah naungan atap halte bus dia berdiri memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mencari kehangatan dari kedua lengannya.

Rintik hujan turun perlahan, satu persatu menyapa permukaan tanah, setetes demi setetes mengalir di dedaunan. Kyungsoo menengadah, menatap wajah langit yang kembali suram. Langit kelihatannya kembali bersedih. Lihatlah, dipeluk mendung ia terisak, keras dan penuh air mata. Semusim ini sudah tak terhitung berapa kali langit bersedih, mengeluarkan tangisan yang berimbas pada tanah tanpa memberitahu apa alasan di balik tangisnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika menundukkan kepala. Lagi-lagi suasana hati langit yang buruk membuatnya sebal.

Kyungsoo mengamati air mata langit yang kini masih mengalir, yang selalu bisa membuat orang terpesona. Mengamati setiap tetesnya, mencari tahu letak pesona air mata langit yang selalu tidak menyenangkan baginya. Hujan selalu basah dan dingin. Selalu memunculkan perasaan sedih yang tidak dia mengerti. Perasaan yang selalu tidak ia inginkan ada dalam hidupnya. Lama dia mengamati hujan, menghujam pada setiap tetesnya. Mencari makna yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti. Then, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah tahu dan mengerti tentang pesona hujan. Dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya mendengus setengah tertawa.

Masih di bawah hujan yang sama, di tempat yang sama pula. Kyungsoo melihat jauh melampaui hujan, melihat satu persatu lembar kenangan yang secara tidak sengaja tersingkap. Saat itulah dia merasakan sakit pada bahu kanannya dan percikan air yang menyentuh kulitnya, kemudian di susul suara lonceng yang menyenangkan.

"Mian..."

Dan Kyungsoo menoleh karena alunan lonceng itu. Kyungsoo mendapati seorang pemuda tampan disebelahnya, yang sedang mengibaskan rambut hitamnya. Kyungsoo terpaku menatap laki-laki disebelahnya. Gadis itu seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Kyungsoo, gadis itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya menganga melihat seorang pria yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol berlari menembus hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul dengan kaki panjangnya. Pemuda itu melangkah lebar sembari menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, tujuannya saat ini hanya beberapa meter di depan matanya, halte bus. Park Chanyeol bernafas lega ketiga tubuhnya sudah berada dalam naungan atap halte, karena terburu-buru Chanyeol tidak sengaja menabrak bahu gadis yang berdiri disebelahnya. Sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf, Chanyeol mengibaskan rambutnya guna untuk mengeringkannya.

Entah perasaannya atau bisa jadi nyata, tapi Chanyeol merasa sejak tadi seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Pertama Chanyeol hanya mengabaikannya, berpikir bahwa itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi menit berlalu dan Chanyeol merasa tatapan itu semakin intens. Maka dengan keyakinan itu, Chanyeol menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan menemukan matanya bersirobok dengan mata coklat besar yang paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya dan yang paling penting tengah menatapnya terperangah.

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya menikmati memandang gadis didepannya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul mengamati gadis didepannya, gadis ini memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang sedikit ikal, tidak terlalu cantik, hanya ada kesan manis diwajahnya, tapi Chanyeol merasa tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari gadis dihadapannya. Walaupun tidak terlalu cantik, tapi Chanyeol suka sekali memandanginya, selain kanyataan bahwa gadis itu memiliki mata coklat paling indah yang pernah Chanyeol lihat, gadis itu juga memiliki dahi yang enak dipandang. Itu membuat Chanyeol tidak bosan memandangnya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya menyadari gadis dihadapannya tak kunjung bergerak dan bangun dari keterpakuannya. Mengambil nafas sejenak, Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya ke hadapan gadis itu, menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak juah mendapat respon, Chanyeol menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan. Gadis itu tersentak, sehingga tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku yang dipegangnya. Sambil menunduk gadis itu memunguti bukunya yang jatuh, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membantu gadis itu memunguti bukunya. Berdiri, gadis itu membungkuk berkali-kali sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf dan terima kasih.

"Gwenchana." Chanyeol mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum simpul. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo kembali terpaku melihat senyum yang diberikan pemuda disampingnya. Gadis itu terdiam dan sedetik kemudian menunduk malu. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling, kemana saja, yang penting tidak melihat ke arah pemuda itu. Tapi, kadang gadis itu tidak bisa menjaga matanya, sesekali dia tetap melirik ke arahnya lalu kembali melempar pandang asal.

Terlalu asik dengan kegiataannya membuat Kyungsoo tidak sadar kalau hujan yang tadi mengguyur dengan keras sudah berganti menjadi rintik-rintik kecil. Dibandingkan hujan, Kyungsoo lebih suka cuaca panas. Gadis itu selalu mengagumi warna biru langit yang cerah dengan seberkas awan putih. Tapi mengamati air mata hujan yang jatuh dengan lembut dan perlahan juga adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Setengah tidak sadar, Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dekat ke arah tetesan hujan yang jatuh perlahan dari atap halte. Gadis itu menengadah memandang langit yang berwajah muram, gadis itu menengadahkan tangannya kedepan menyentuh tetesan-tetesan kecil hujan. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mempersembahkan pada hujan sebentuk senyum yang menawan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah gadis disebelahnya mengernyit bingung, tapi tak urung tingkah gadis itu memunculkan sebentuk senyum dibibirnya. Chanyeol jadi merasa heran sendiri pada dirinya, padahal dia bukan orang yang mudah tersenyum. Pemuda itu bahkan terkenal dingin dan pelit senyum dikalangan teman sekolahnya, tapi hari ini Chanyeol bahkan tak terlalu menyadari kenapa dia bisa tersenyum begitu banyak.

Pergerakkan gadis disebelahnya menyadarkan Chanyeol, gadis itu melangkah lebih dekat kepada tetesen hujan dari atap halte, menjulurkan jari-jemarinya ke bawah tetesan hujan. Chanyeol terpesona pada anugerah Tuhan dihadapannya yang tengah menyentuh hujan. Semakin terpesona lagi, ketika melihat seberkas senyum manis dibibir gadis itu. Chanyeol merekam pesona didepannya ke dalam memori, lalu seakan menyadari sesuatu, Chanyeol mengeluarkan DSLRnya dari tas dan membidik pesona dihadapannya. Tidak hanya dengan memori otaknya, Chanyeol juga ingin mengabadikan momen pertama ini dengan memori kameranya.

Chanyeol, karena terlalu asik memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya, tidak menyadari bahwa hujan telah berhenti dan bersamaan dengan itu, menapaki tanah yang basah gadis itu melangkah menjauh. Seketika Chanyeol tersadar, pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Melangkah besar menuju gadis itu.

"Hei!" Chanyeol menhentikan langkahnya saat gadis itu menghetikan langkah dan menoleh.

"Ye? Kau memanggilku?" Gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging dibibirnya yang menimbulkan kerutan pertanda bingung dari gadis itu.

"Aku... Namamu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kikuk. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil meringis mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ye?" Gadis itu bingung dan setengah tidak percaya mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang sejak pertama kali dilihatnya telah membuatnya terpesona.

"Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol? Kau?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi, masih dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Ah, Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu." Hanya itu. Disertai dengan senyuman, gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan gadis itu padanya. Oleh karenanya pemuda itu tidak menyadari gadis itu telah melangkah cukup jauh darinya. Tersadar, Chanyeol sekali lagi berteriak pada gadis itu.

"Ya! Siapa namamu?" Teriakan Chanyeol sekali lagi membuat gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh, dan untuk kali keduanya gadis itu tetap saja hanya tersenyum dan menunduk sekilas lalu berlalu dihadapannya. Dan demi Tuhan! Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi dan bingung mendapati respon yang tidak biasa dari gadis itu.

"Ya! Aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Kau dengar aku? Kita pasti bertemu. Pasti!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil tersenyum pada punggung gadis yang kini melangkah menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Aku malu sekali. Dasar bodoh!"

Sejak tadi kata itulah yang terus gadis itu gumamkan. Dia benar-benar malu dan juga merasa bodoh mengingat tingkahnya tadi. Bagaimana bisa dia memandangi pemuda itu dengan wajah yang begitu terpesona dan kemudian melakukan hal-hal bodoh lain yang berbuntut mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dia pasti sudah gila. Benar. Dia sudah gila!

Pemuda itu, Park Chanyeol, luar biasa tampan. Dia tinggi dan tampan! Tipe-tipe laki-laki ideal untuk gadis mungil seperti Kyungsoo. Dia ramah dan penuh senyum. Dan aku beruntung dia menyapaku dan dengan baik hati memberitahukan namanya. Dan astaga... dia bertanya namaku... menanyakan namaku.

"Astaga! Astaga!" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil berguling kekiri dan ke kanan diatas kasurnya, membuat kasur itu menjadi berantakan. Kyungsoo berhenti bergulingan ketika ingat bahwa dia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Sebenarnya bukan karena sok jual mahal, tapi gadis itu terlanjur malu. Jadi, dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan berlalu pergi. Dan gadis itu jadi sedikit menyesal. Tapi, tidak masalah, bukannya Chanyeol bilang mereka akan bertemu lagi. Kyungsoo harus mempercayainya. Mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Semoga saja...

.

.

.

Hai! Saya lagi. Seneng ada yang baca ini cerita. Lanjutannya cepet yak? Iya dong, lagi mood baik buat ngetik. Tapi plis lagi buat yang udah baca jangan terlalu ngarep lanjutannya bakal secepet ini, itu rada gimana gitu...

Dan ini pendek, karena baru 'First Meeting', mudah-mudahan kedepannya bisa panjang.

Makasih banget-nget-nget udah baca...

Lucu loh komennya, apalagi yang di fict 'Game' Hihi

Buat yang bertanya-tanya, Chanyeol kemana, saya juga ngga tau dia kemana sih sebenernya dan ya ini Chansoo. Tapi saya ngga janji ini bakal happy end, sama kayak saya ngga bisa mastiin ini bakalan sad end.

Sekali lagi Makasih yaaaaaaa. I Love You!


	3. Bagian II

**You Again!**

.

.

.

_**Chanyeol bodoh, kau tahu? Itu baru kali kedua kita bertemu dan kau... Astaga! Hanya kau satu-satunya laki-laki yang yang menyatakan cinta padaku dengan cara aneh seperti itu. Gila! Tapi aku meyukainya. **_

Lingkungan baru adalah satu dari banyak hal lainnya yang Do Kyungsoo tidak sukai. Lingkungan baru berarti tempat baru, orang baru, percakapan baru dan awal dari semua hal yang baru, dan itu berarti neraka baru bagi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu, seumur hidupnya tidak pernah suka beramah-tamah dengan hal baru, sebisa mungkin dia akan pergi jauh untuk menghindar. Dan kabar buruknya, hari ini gadis itu berdiri tegak di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah, sekolah barunya.

Minggu kemarin, Kyungsoo beserta keluarganya baru saja kembali ke Korea dan hari ini dia dan kakaknya sudah harus masuk ke sekolah baru mereka. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 sekolah menengah, kakak tirinya, Kim Jongdae adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat satu. Tahun ini Jongdae memang baru saja diterima di sebuah Universitas yang cukup ternama di Seoul, jadi itu bukan masalah sama sekali bagi dirinya, pindah ataupun tidak, pada dasarnya Jongdae tetap harus kembali bersosialisasi. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Kyungsoo, dia benci menjadi murid baru.

Kyungsoo, gadis itu menghela nafasnya kasar. Oh Tuhan! Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin melarikan diri sekarang. Sejak detik dia terbangun dari tidurnya, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Kyungsoo menghela nafas seperti ini. Perduli setan dengan petuah orang tua zaman dulu yang mengatakan setiap kali menghela nafas, keberuntungan akan hilang. Kyungsoo tidak perduli. Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi dan kembali memantapkan hatinya yang tetap goyah, Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang besar sekolah menengah itu.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Kyungsoo..." bisik gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menapaki satu persatu langkahnya menuju kelas barunya. Tadi, setelah beberapa perbicangan di ruang kepala sekolah, Kyungsoo bersama seorang guru disampingnya dipersilahkan untuk segera menuju kelas barunya. Kyungsoo tahu dia terlalu paranoid dan berlebihan, tapi dia bersumpah mendengar derap langkah kakinya sendiri seperti langkah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Juga, suara guru yang sedang mengucapkan salam dibalik pintu kelas beberapa langkahnya didepannya sebagai lonceng kematian. Dan sialnya, Kyungsoo dan guru disampingnya berhenti dihadapan pintu itu. Terdengar seruan 'masuk' segera setelah guru disebelahnya memberi tahu kedatangan mereka pada guru yang berada di dalam kelasnya.

_Dan Kyungsoo, nerakamu dimulai..._pikirnya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas, berdiri disamping guru yang tadi menyuruhnya masuk. Sedangkan guru yang tadi mengantarkannya sudah pamit pergi setelah menyuruhnya masuk. Kyungsoo tidak berani mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kelas, matanya terpaku pada dinding belakang kelas. Gadis itu hanya menyebutkan salam dan namanya ketika guru disampinya mempersilahkannya memperkenalkan diri. Dan untunglah tidak ada sesi 'ayo bertanya pada Kyungsoo' setelahnya, gurunya hanya mengatakan beberapa kata yang tidak tertangkap dengan jelas oleh pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..."

Panggilan itu membuat fokus Kyungsoo kembali dan segera menolehkan kepalanya kepada guru disampingnya. Gadis itu memandang gurunya dengan pandangan bertanya. Guru Kyungsoo menghela nafas melihat tatapan Kyungsoo, menyadari dengan pasti bahwa tak satupun dari perkataannya yang di dengar oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan itu, dirinya mengatakan kembali apa yang dikatakannya sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah boleh duduk Kyungsoo. Duduklah disebelah Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol angkat tanganmu."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol angkat tanganmu..."

_Chanyeol?_ Pikir Kyungsoo. Apakah pemuda yang sama yang ditemuinya kemarin? Park Chanyeol yang itukah? Pikiran itu berkemelut di otak Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah teman-teman barunya. Kyungsoo mendapati pemuda itu duduk disalah satu bangku di pojok ruangan, sedang mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Ya, pemuda itu. Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang sama yang menjanjikan pertemuan kembali dengannya saat di halte bus. Park Chanyeol yang menarik perhatiannya. Park Chanyeol yang tampan.

"Silahkan duduk Kyungsoo."

Itu perintah. Jelas sekali. Mungkin gurunya sudah kesal karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo masih setia berdiri di depan kelas dengan pikiran yang kembali lagi pada pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengahadap ke arah gurunya, membungkuk sedikit, lalu kemudian berjalan ke arah kursi barunya dan juga Chanyeol. Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja lalu duduk diam diatas kursinya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tetap fokus kearah depan, mencoba dengan sangat keras untuk tidak menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, ke tempat dimana Chanyeol duduk. Tapi usaha Kyungsoo pada akhirnya berakhir sia-sia saat suara Kyungsoo menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kyungsoo, eh?" kata Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi, Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu berasal. Gadis itu mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatap kearahnya sembari terseyum manis. Manis sekali... Sampai rasanya Kyungsoo pasti akan pingsan jika terlalu lama melihatnya. Jadi, Kyungsoo menolehkan kembali ke depan, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol dan juga menutupi rona merah di pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang merapikan bukunya diatas meja ketika seseorang menduduki kursi kosong dihadapannya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat orang itu. Dan disana, duduk dihadapannya, Park Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Hanya perlu seulas senyum dari wajah tampan Chanyeol untuk membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaan yang dilakukannya sebelumnya dan memberikan fokus sepenuhnya kepada Chayeol.

"Hai!" sapa Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

Hanya itu. Selama lima menit setelahnya hanya diisi dengan aksi saling pandang antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang dibumbui dengan sebentuk senyum manis di bibir Chanyeol dan pandangan separuh memuja yang ditampilkan keduanya. Aksi itu dihentikan oleh Kyungsoo setelah helaan nafas keras yang dia lakukan entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Walaupun sedikit enggan, Kyungsoo merasa harus menghentikannya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada." Balas Chanyeol sambil menggeleng, dengan sebentuk senyum yang tak lupa dia persambahkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak ada Kyungsoo. Hanya... Aku hanya menikmati waktu memandangimu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ah! Ayo kita ke kantin Kyungsoo! Kau pasti lapar." Perkataan Chanyeol mengurungkan apapun yang akan diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak sempat bereaksi apapun lagi, karena segera setelahnya Chanyeol langsung menarik tangannya dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan –dengan Kyungsoo yang ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol– menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berdentang sejak 15 menit yang lalu dan disinilah Kyungsoo, duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol kursi bus menuju ke rumahnya. Chanyeol, dengan keras kepala memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang meskipun harus meninggalkan motornya di sekolah setelah Kyungsoo menolak dengan tegas diantarkan pulang dengan motor. Kyungsoo tidak menyukai kendaraan beroda dua itu, benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Untuk itulah mengapa saat ini mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di kursi bus ini.

"Chanyeol, apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan motormu di sekolah?" Pertanyaan ini Kyungsoo ajukan hanya untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap lurus ke arah jari-jemari diatas pangkuannya.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang berbicara pada siapa Kyungsoo? Aku atau tanganmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Reflek dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol sambil terkekeh ringan. "Aku akan mengambilnya setelah mengantarmu kembali ke rumah, motorku. Lagipula dia aman disekolah. Kenapa kau tidak menyukai motor Kyungsoo?"

"Hanya tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak nyaman berada di atas motor." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Benar tidak ada alasan lain? Trauma mungkin?" Timpal Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Benar-benar tidak ada." Kata Kyungsoo. "Memangnya kenapa?" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada. Aku akan mengendarai mobil besok jika kau tidak nyaman dengan motor Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol. "Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Karena mulai hari ini aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu ke sekolah Kyungsoo." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Chanyeol. Lagipula kita baru saling kenal." Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku merasa perlu untuk melakukannya Kyungsoo. Sejak bertemu denganmu di halte, aku sudah bertekad untuk menjadikanmu pacarku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Mwo?" Dengan kaget Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sedang tersenyum –lagi– kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Nanti aku pasti akan menjadikanmu pacarku." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Park Chanyeol." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menunduk, bermaksud mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Ah! Kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa menjadi pacarku sekarang Kyungsoo. Bagaimana?" Kyugsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu, ini baru kali kedua pertemuan mereka. Pemuda ini, benar-benar...

"Kau pasti sudah gila Chanyeol!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kata-kata ini pasti sudah sering kau dengar dari drama-drama Kyungsoo, tapi ya aku pasti sudah gila... karena dirimu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Ya Tuhan! Tolong biarkan bumi menelan Kyungsoo sekarang juga, demi Tuhan gadis itu malu luar biasa, kepalanya berdenyut memikirkan perkataan pemuda disebelahnya. Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Pipi Kyungsoo pasti sudah luar biasa merah sekarang. Pasti!

"Jangan mempertanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting Kyungsoo. Seperti kenapa. Karena aku dan Tuhan pun mungkin tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku serius tentang menjadikanmu pacarku, tapi kau tidak usah menjawab atau memikirkannya sekarang. Nanti, entah kapan, aku akan menanyakannya sekali lagi padamu dan saat itu kau harus menjawabnya dengan mengatakan iya, karena aku hanya akan menanyakannya sekali lagi." Kata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo diam mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol. Diam-diam gadis itu mengamati Chanyeol dari balik bulu mata, dia melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum tampan kearahnya. Senyuman menjadi lebar ketika pemuda itu menyadari Kyungsoo mengamatinya diam-diam.

"Okay Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. Dan saat itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan terarah pada Chanyeol, menampakkan rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

_**Aku merindukan saat itu, Chanyeol. Bisakah aku dan kau, kita berdua kembali ke saat itu. Karena jika bisa, aku pasti akan langsung mengatakan 'Ya, aku mau Chanyeol.'. tapi kita tidak akan pernah kembali kan Chanyeol. Kita tidak bisa.**_

.

.

.

Yey! Akhirnya saya ngelanjutin cerita ini. Setelah memaksakan diri untu duduk di depan laptop dan melarikan jari-jari di atas keyboard. Setelah dibaca lagi, saya tau banget ini anah dan kopongnya dimana-mana, dan typo, dan aneh dan... dan... dan yang lain. Tapi ngga apa-apa karena saya seneng saya update, karena cerita ini ada progressnya.

Dan juga terima kasih yang udah baca. Saran-saran akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Makasih yang udah ngereview juga, karena sebenernya saya ngga berharap banyak sama cerita ini. Makasih! Thank You! Merci Beaucoup!


End file.
